the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Medea of Colchis
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Medea, Daughter of Aecus, the Second of her Name and Rightful Queen of Colchis |- |'First Name Pronunciation' |MED-day-ah |- |'Nicknames' |Merida |- | Homeland | The Kingdom of Colchis |- | Born | 1238 AD |- |'Died' | n/a |- |'Occupation' |Formerly Princess of Colchis. Now a fugitive and sell sword for hire until she can find an army to help her reclaim the stolen throne and take her place as the rightful Queen. |- | Coat of Arms at Birth (1238 - 1256) | |- | Motto | Imagine the Fire |- |'Personal Coat of Arms (adopted when she started the rebellion to reclaim her throne) (1254 onwards)' | |- |'Motto' |Soul of the Fire |- |'Coat of Arms: Marriage Celebration (???? - ????)' | |- |'Motto' |Faster. Stronger. Braver. |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Mostly human with a hint of deity |- | Gender | Female |- | Height |5' 7" (1.7 m) |- | Hair color | Dark Brown |- | Eye color |Dark Brown |- | Distinguishing Features |She is a decendent of Medea, the wife of Jason from the Argonaut legends, and as such, has the 'touch of the Gods' as her father used to call it, thanks to the very slight traces of deity blood, passed down from her ancestor Medea who was the granddaughter of Helios the Sun Titan. |- |'Languages Spoken' |Greek, Persian, English, Latin |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents | *Aecus, Son of Telemon - Father *Pelle, Daughter of Eriopis |- | Siblings | *None |- | Spouse(s) | *Maric Storm |- | Children | *Thurior Storm - Son *Theodred Storm - Son |- | Other Family Members | *Medea - Ancestor and her namesake *Jason - Ancestor *Helios the Sun God - Ancestor *Medus - Ancestor *Circe - Ancestor *Pasiphaë - Ancestor *Ephyra - Paternal Aunt (sister of Aecus and Hecate) - Medea's last remaining family (whom she acknowledges as such) *Minos - Paternal Uncle (Father of Ariadne) *Hecate - Paternal Aunt (mother of Ariadne) *Ariadne - Paternal Cousin (current enemy of Medea and disowned by her cousin) |- | Allies/ Enemies | *Phaedros of Thebes - ally *Ygraine, wife of Lucas - ally *Flynn Storm - frenemy (it's complicated) |} Medea is a fugitive of her own kingdom and currently a sell sword for hire, though following her father's murder she should have become the next Queen of Colchis. Instead she was driven from the kingdom with the lingering image of her parents murders still fresh in her mind, and after wandering in the wilderness for a time, finally stumbled upon a group of sell swords who agreed to let her join them. Now she wants nothing more than to find herself an army, so that she might reclaim the throne and avenge the deaths of her parents, and this group of sell swords seems like as good a place as any to start. However, even a Queen - especially one as young as her - can't just demand the respect of an entire army of men, so going under the guise of a 'commoner' called Merida she has decided to earn the respect of the men instead by fighting and clawing her way up the ranks through sheer grit, hard work, determination and a lot of blood, sweat and tears. Only once she's earned her way to the top and knows that the men will follow her without question will she finally reveal her true identity, because all the time they do not know who she truly is, she knows they won't be following her simply because of the promise of gold, or glory or whatever other rewards they might imagine a Queen could bestow upon them. 'Powers and Abilities' As well as being an able swordswoman and archer, Medea has inherited the use of magic from her ancestors - thanks mainly to the touch of deity in her blood. Her use of magic is sometimes tied to her emotions however, so she cannot always control it, and will often lash out when angry or upset. Her magical repertoire so far includes... *'Telekinesis': She has only ever displayed this ability once when she was able to fling the sell sword Sarpedon across the room non verbally after he threatened her. *'Healing': She is a skilled and capable healer and can heal many wounds by incantation and touch alone, though often combines these with herbs and poultices as well for added benefits and quicker healing. *'Geokinesis': After witnessing the murders of her mother and father, Medea accidentally shattered the balcony that she had been standing on, sending herself tumbling into the ocean below and inadvertently providing herself with an escape route that saved her life. *'God's Touch': Thanks to the hint of deity in her blood, she often refers to herself as being 'touched by the Gods'. Due to this, she can also sense if others are as well, and can spot a full blood Deity or even a half blood from a mile away. Elves confuse her, however, because of their different 'aura' and ageless appearances, so she will often mistake them for a 'touched' mortal, even though they are not. A Stormy Romance (coming soon) Gallery Medea.jpg medeaarmour.jpg 11.medea.jpg Medeamarraigeoftrueminds.png tumblr_nhaiic4fNT1u6h5l7o1_1280.jpg medeaforest.jpg armouratlantis.jpg Category:Female Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Royalty Category:Misc. Families Category:Third Generation Category:Sorcery